Computers and other electronic products (e.g., digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones) often have memory devices with memory cells to store information. Some memory devices may store information having a value based on a resistance value of a memory element of the memory cell. The resistance value in the memory element of these memory devices may change over time. Thus, the reliability of the information stored in the memory cell may be degraded.